Winning Her Back
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Logan screwed up and Quinn dumped him. They miss each other, and Logan will do ANYTHING to win her back. Well anything proves to be alittle more painful than he expected. Quogan.  In a later chapter there will be Logan whump!
1. Tears

_* If you like Logan whump, never fear it comes in a later chapter! If not, you can skim over that when it gets there. Whatever you prefer. READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Logan sat on the edge of his bed, alone in the dorm. He'd screwed up. Screwed up badly. He wished now that he could turn back time and fix everything, because what he'd done was not worth it.

He had always thought of Brooke, Mark's ex-girlfriend, as a very attractive girl, but she was way too... Well she was kind of... She was a bit of... She was a slut. And Logan, (Though many could debate this.) Wasn't shallow enough to date girls just because they act and dress in that particular way. He _knew_ Quinn wasn't like that, she was awesome and he loved her.

But it was earlier that day that things had made a turn for the worse. Brooke wanted to break up with her boyfriend, but he kept trying to think of a way to make her stay with him, and she had to show him that he didn't want her. So when she spotted Logan, standing by the fountain, waiting for Quinn that she got an idea.

Her boyfriend was approaching, as was Quinn. She grabbed Logan by the collar and pulled him in, and kissed him. He wanted to push away, but damn that girl used force. Once they broke apart, Brooke was single again, and Quinn was heartbroken. Logan ran after her.

"Quinn! Quinn! It's not what it looks like, I swear to God I didn't even know she would do that!"

Quinn kept her back to him, marching away with tears in her eyes. Her voice was shaking with heavyhearted sobs.

"Forget it, Logan! I know what I saw, and you- I thought- Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore, I should've known once Mark dumped me that all guys were the same, all they want it _that_ and not someone who actually lov- Who actually cares about them!"

"Quinn! Please! I didn't mean- I lov- Come back! Quinn, no I didn't know she was-" Logan cursed under his breath as she disappeared into the dorm building and groaned woefully.

"Thanks, Logan." Brooke said with a wink, walking passed him and blowing him a kiss.

Logan glared at her, disgusted. How could any guy ever think _that_ was hot? He couldn't believe he had.

But that was earlier. Now he was alone in his dorm, with a broken heart, and no girlfriend, and the only one to blame was himself. And that bitch, Brooke!

* * *

Quinn's face was buried in her eyeliner covered pillow, she had cried until she could cry no longer and was now just laying there, thinking about how she hated the entire male population.

"Hey, Quinn can you help with this- What's wrong?"

Quinn wiped her eyes hastily and looked up to see Zoey and Lola standing in the doorway, Lola was the one who had spoken.

"N-Nothing. What do you need help with?"

Zoey crossed the room to Quinn's bed and sat down gently beside her, Lola following suit behind her.

"Tell us what's wrong." Zoey said softly but firmly.

"I- Okay. I caught L-Logan kissing that- that _monster_ Brooke today."

"Oh, Quinn...!" Lola hugged her apologetically.

"Why would he do that? Did he say anything?" Zoey asked imploringly.

Quinn sucked in a breath and replied steadily, "He claimed he didn't know she was going to kiss him. Yeah right."

Zoey put a comforting arm around her friend and thought one thing: _I am going to kill, Logan Reese._

* * *

Logan had absolutely no idea how he was going to win Quinn back, but he knew one thing for sure. He would sure as hell do _anything_ to get her back. Because, though he'd never told her yet, he loved her. Little did he know she felt the same way about him.


	2. Late

_* Here's chapter two! A bit of Logan whump in this one, more to come later! READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Logan stood up abruptly, and slammed his fists on the wall in frustration. What was he going to do? He had to something, he sat down breathing heavily, his heart aching, thinking.

He flipped open his phone and dialed Quinn's number. He pressed it to his ear and waited. He knew she had her phone with her, and since it was ringing he knew it was on. _C'mon, Quinn. Please pick up._

"Hi, you've reached Quinn Pensky's answering machine. I can't answer right now, please leave a message."

Logan listened to the whole thing, even though it was an enormous disappointment that she wouldn't answer him, hearing her voice even in recording form comforted him.

He decided to send a text, he needed to talk to her, and she had to listen to him in a text. His thumbs flew all over the keyboard, and he sent it as fast as he could to her.

_Quinn, please answer, we need to talk. _

He left out his usual 'babe' or 'sweetie' because she was mad. But at the same time he wanted her to know that he still cared about her. And always would. He stared at the tiny screen for ten minutes until it vibrated and he opened the text without hesitation.

_I don't want to talk to you._

His heart sank and he typed back, this time he knew he had to convince her that he really cared.

_Please baby, I need to talk to you! Please, I know I screwed up but will you at least let me talk to you about it? Please?_

This time the response was quicker, only four minutes this time, she had obviously been contemplating replies both times. But this time she said,

_FINE. Meet me at the lounge in five minutes._

With a quick, '_Okay.'_ he was out the door. He sprinted to the lounge, he could not be late. Perhaps he _should_ have taken the time to run carefully because he ran straight into a pillar.

* * *

Quinn checked her phone impatiently. Logan had texted her, 'okay' eight minutes ago! How long did it take to get to the lounge? She calculated quickly in her head the longest ammount of time it would take from the farthest part of the campus. Twelve minutes, tops. She waited.

* * *

Michael was walking down the hallway back to his dorm when he spotted something surprising. Sprawled across the floor, unconscious, was Logan Reese. A bruise forming on his forehead, and a little blood.

He looked around, desperately hoping someone else would show up to take care of it. No one did and he lifted him carefully off the ground, and dragged him into their dorm.

* * *

Eyes stinging with furious tears, Quinn stomped back to her dorm. She had waited over twenty minutes for this boy. And nothing. He hadn't shown. That just went to show how much he actually cared about her.

A tiny part of her she didn't want to believe, was worried. Had something happened to him? She dismissed it, he'd been fine twenty minutes ago she was sure he was fine now.

* * *

Logan's head was swimming and images and voices crossed his mind, echoing in his eardrums.

A particular memory replayed itself.

_He reached into her purse and pulled out her glasses. Careful not to poke her with them, he slid them gently onto her face and smiling said._

_"Hey. There's the Quinn I know."_

_She returned the smile._

_Damn. He thought. This girl was beautiful to him even with mascara running the length of her face, and her nose pink from crying. It just felt right when he leaned in... and kissed her._

_Their lips interlocked, as he caressed her face passionately. When they broke apart, it was not because either wanted to, but because a horse had just galloped by with Michael and Zoey on it's back._

_"Wierdest day ever." He had said._

_"Yeah." She replied weakly._

_It was that day that he fell in love._

"LOGAN!"

Logan jolted awake and sitting up quickly he realized he was back in his dorm. Michael was staring at him from the other side of the room looking confused.

"Logan what happened to-"

"Michael! What time is it?"

"I don't know, but whatever man, what happened-"

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" He repeated.

"I don't know, seven forty, why?"

Logan dove into his pocket for his phone and searched through his inbox to see what time Quinn had asked him to meet her. Seven thirteen.

"Dammnit!" He cursed, throwing his phone down beside him, gripping his hair.

"Logan, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"When I was waiting for Quinn today, Brooke kissed me and Quinn saw, and I texted her to talk and she said to meet her in the lounge in five minutes and she said that twenty-seven minutes ago!"

Michael stared at him and said honestly, "I see... You're screwed."


	3. Found

_* It's still Quogan... obviously. Anyways... READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Quinn pushed back her hair, and standing up from her usual lunch table with Zoey and Lola, she said slowly,

"I'll be right back, I've just spotted a particularly hot basketball player over there..."

Zoey and Lola rolled there eyes and Zoey pointed out, "Since when do you care about hot basketball players?"

"Well, I just- I wanna make Logan jealous!" She exclaimed.

"Well, don't. He's not worth your time, Quinn! He was an asshole and he now pays the price of losing an awesome girl like you!" Lola said, poking absently at her salad.

Quinn sighed sitting back down and said sadly, "Fine. I just... wish I didn't want him back so badly."

Zoey and Lola both shrugged sympathetically as Michael crossed the grass to join them. He sat down taking a sip of his Blix before asking,

"Have any of you guys seen Logan? For the passed like, four days he's been cutting class, but I haven't seen him in the room once! It's wierd, man."

Zoey's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "You haven't seen him in _four days?_"

"Yeah, wierd right?"

"Logan?" Stacey said, coming up to them, "I saw him about an hour ago, he was just sitting under a tree out on the lawn, he looked _really_ depressed." She added before skipping off.

All eyes were on Quinn at this point. Zoey looking confused, Lola looking like 'you-know-what-you-have-to-do.', and Michael cocking an eyebrow in an attempt of getting her to go make up with his friend.

"I-Fine! I'll go talk to him!" She got up and left, not hearing Michael say to the other two,

"We didn't even have to ask, we're getting good at that deathstare thing."

* * *

Quinn detoured through the school and emerging outside by the lawn she looked around. She first scanned the more crowded area, expecting to find Logan hitting on some girl, maybe _Brooke._ But not seeing him, she looked curiously towards the emptiest part of the grounds. And surely enough, leaning against a tree, was Logan.

Quinn approached slowly, very much wanting to scold him for his pathetic attempt to make her feel the littlest feeling of guilt for not talking to him, but this thought dropped out of her mind when she realized he was sleeping.

Coming closer she noticed dark circles beneath his eyes, and he was paler than usual. It looked as though he hadn't slept in days, and judging by the fact that Michael had seen him, he probably hadn't.

"L-Logan?"

He jumped, eyes flying open as he awoke. His eyelids settled down to a normal level when he realized it was Quinn.

"Oh... Hey."

"Logan, what're you doing out here?" Quinn asked carefully.

"What'd you mean I came out here after I er- Forgot to meet you earlier."

Quinn looked at him and said softly, "Logan, that was four days ago. Have you been sitting here the entire time?"

Quinn realized if this was true he hadn't slept, or eaten, or anything in four days!

"I guess so..." He said dazedly.

Quinn sat down beside him and he said gently,

"Quinn. I just want you to know, I didn't know Brooke was gonna kiss me. Would I be sitting here girl-less if I did?"

Quinn thought this over and smiled at him,

"I believe you."

Logan blinked dazedly and leaned in, a little weakly, but with complete enthusiasm.

Quinn smiled and leaned.

They kissed.

She was pretty surprised when his face fell away from hers, hitting the grass.


	4. I Love You

_* LAST CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

"_...Gan?"_

_"..Ogan?"_

_"LOGAN!"_

Quinn's voice echoed inside Logan's head, but he did not yet emerge from the dark mist which had taken over his vision. He laid there- Where ever _there_ was- and thoughts and memories flew through his head as he did so.

_The kiss._

_"Wierdest, day, ever."_

_"...Uh-huh."_

How awkward it had been when they first kissed.

In contrast to how completely natural it felt now. Almost as if for all the years they'd both attended PSA, their lips had been waiting to meet, destined to interlock time and time again. Perhaps fate would have their lips join, as a clergyman declared them, husband and wife.

But that was quite a long way away, and Logan highly doubted Quinn would ever _marry_ someone like himself. Arrogant, rich, good-looking...

He remembered what had happened after waking up the morning after his encounter with the pole on his way to meet up with Quinn, and feeling such a depression he'd never felt before. And he'd thought he felt bad when a girl on the beach mistook his abs of steel for jellyrolls. No, even _that_ hadn't made him feel as bad as he did at that moment.

He rose from his bed, and without a second thought, wandered absently off across the field, taking refuge under the shade of a tree, and staring off into space, in deep depression. Because that's how Logan handled things, he'd sit somewhere, alone, and if he was upset enough, he wouldn't sleep, or eat or anything for days.

_"LOGAN!"_

Quinn's voice was becoming clearer, and Logan felt it was his job to wrench himself out of this state, and hold up for Quinn, to tell her, that he loved her.

His eyes snapped open and he stared up at Quinn who was bent over him. He was lying on his bed, in his dorm. Quinn was looking intently at his face, looking extremely concerned. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, the room spinning a bit as he did so and he said awkwardly,

"Er- Hey... Quinn..."

"Hi Logan." Quinn said, relief breaking across her face in the form of her beautiful smile.

"So uh... What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Sleep deprivation, lack of a substantial energy source..." Smirking at his confused face she said simply, "You passed out."

"Oh, okay." Logan said, glad she'd 'dumbed it down' for him.

"So uh," Quinn began, sitting down on the side of Logan's bed, "Are you okay?"

He shrugged and said though his head pounded and the room still spun, "I'm okay."

Quinn smiled and stared down, as if examining Logan's comforter.

"Listen, Quinn..." Logan said gently, taking her chin and raising it softly up to meet his gaze, "I've been wanting to tell you that... I love you."

She smiled, and pressing her lips against his she whispered, their noses touching as they broke apart, "I love you too, Logan."

* * *

THE END. (If you don't review, Logan and Quinn will break up for real! Oh no! Not really but whatever, PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
